


Always Been You

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, But so is Alec, Flufftober, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magnus is a little but stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Another failed online date has Magnus going to see his best friend.





	Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda really like this! Hopefully you do too!
> 
> Today's prompt: Friends To Lovers

"Ugh! Why are dates so difficult?" Magnus cursed under his breath. He'd come to Alec after another failed online date, his usual thing after that was to vent to Alec about how he wanted to be in a relationship but no one was ever right for him. It used to be he set the bar too low, now it seemed, at least to Alec, that he set the bar too high and was always destined to fail.

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing, Mags. Enjoy being single for a bit, maybe you'll find that one day, the right person will be stood right in front of you." Alec saw Magnus frown, looking up in confusion to Alec as Alec quickly continued. "You'd been with Camille for more than five years, Mags. That's going to take some getting used to being single again, but it'll do you good."

"I don't want to get used to it again though." Magnus pouted, watching Alec move around the room.

"Look the last few years with Camille, you've hated it, and I've hated watching you go through that. I hated seeing how she treated you, the fact that you thought you deserved that. Mags, you have such a low opinion on yourself, but you shouldn't. You're funny, supportive, kind, amazing-" Alec broke off eyes widening in surprise as Magnus stepped a little closer. "Wha- Wha- What are you doing?" He should keep speaking he knows that, he needed to plead with Magnus to take a break from dating, to not put the stress on himself from that for a while. It was a constant internal argument with himself, trying to keep Magnus from dating because it would free Magnus from the stress, but also keep Alec relaxed for a little while at least.

"I guess I've always known, I mean, we've known each other since we were practically babies." 

"Sure, high school counts as babies. We were 13, Mags."

"And we've been through so much, I came out that year, you came out a few years later, then there's everything with Camille, but you've always been there for me, despite telling me I was being an idiot for getting with her once, let alone going back to her." He paused, looking up to Alec, "but I guess it’s you. It's always been you. I've just been too stupid to notice it."

"What're you saying, Mags?" Alec asked, his breath stuttering out.

Magnus didn't respond, his eyes flicked between Alec's eyes and lips instead as he inched forwards, Alec's breath audibly catching, his feet remaining glued to the floor.

"Mags?" It was barely a whisper this time, their breaths mingling as Magnus closed the remaining gap, their lips meeting. Alec's eyes slid closed after Magnus' had, their lips lingering together, Magnus' hands coming to rest on Alec's waist. 

Alec pulled back first, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and biting it gently as he moved away from Magnus, pupils dilated but eyes wider than normal. "M-"

"I'm sorry," Magnus interrupted quickly, unable to make eye contact with Alec as his gaze drifted to the floor. "You're my best friend, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry."

Alec didn't speak straight away, instead pulling Magnus in towards his chest. He could feel his own heart beating hard, and was sure Magnus could feel it too as Alec wrapped his arms around him, "Mags, did you mean that?"

Magnus nodded slowly, "it doesn't have to change us though, please. I don't, no, I can't lose you."

Alec couldn't help but smile, a hand moving to tilt Magnus' head up with his finger, "who says you'd lose me?" Alec muttered, leaning forward until they crashed together, Alec keeping Magnus close as he tilted them a little, Magnus' body arching against him. Alec couldn't help craving that feeling, wanting more of it, but with some restraint he didn't know he had, he pulled them back upright, pulling away from the kiss. "I have a confession too," Alec muttered, his voice a little croaky, "I realised I was gay because of you."

"Then why didn't you…?" Magnus asked, gesturing between the two of them. 

"I was 15 and still working out who I was, and you'd just met Camille. I couldn't stop you, but I still knew I could do so much better than she could. That's why I always told you to leave her, and I always came back from our stupid fights we kept having." He paused, sliding a hand down Magnus' arm to link their hands together, his other hand still wrapped around his back. "I've loved you for 10 years, Magnus, but I always thought that we would just be friends."

"Oh," Magnus looked away bashfully, "I guess I never really thought… I really am stupid…"

"No Mags," Alec chuckled quietly, "you're definitely not stupid."

"But I am, because I think I've always known I loved you, I was just too scared to let myself accept it."


End file.
